It has been proposed to provide absorptive pads for use by females to absorb uncontrolled discharges such as urine, vaginal secretions, post-coital leakage, menstrual staining, or the like and is set forth in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,277.
Such known absorptive pads are reasonably efficient in terms of ease of insertion, proper disposition in the interlabial space, and absorptive characteristics.
However, with widely varying conditions of uncontrolled discharge of various liquids, including urine, or the like; including total volume, rate of discharge, variations in anatomical dimensions in the interlabial space; known pads of given geometrical cross section and parameters may exhibit varying degrees of efficiency in actual use.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide improved feminine hygienic pads for placement in the interlabial space to absorb uncontrolled discharges such as urine or the like; wherein the pads have selected geometrical cross sections which greatly facilitate the insertion of the pads into the interlabial space; are securely retained in the interlabial space; accomodate themselves to interlabial spaces of varying parameters; and maintain their retention in the interlabial space despite substantial increases in the weight of the pads due to absorption of the uncontrolled liquid discharge.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved feminine hygienic pad having geometric cross sections distinguished by anterior leading edge portions of reduced transverse thickness and posterior portions of substantial transverse thickness; the anterior edge portions greatly facilitating the insertion of the pad into the interlabial space and the posterior portion having a high retention factor despite substantial amounts of liquid discharge absorbed by the posterior portion of the pad.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved pad of the character described, wherein the juncture of the anterior and posterior portions thereof provide a substantially abrupt change in transverse dimensions, thereby forming a shoulderlike configuration at such juncture.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide an improved pad of the character described, wherein the anterior and posterior portions thereof may have planar surfaces.
Still another object of this invention is to provide pads of the character described, wherein the posterior portion thereof may be formed with a longitudinally extending groove such that upon insertion of the pad into the interlabial space, the posterior portions defining the groove therein, are pressed toward each other so as to resiliently provide a wedgelike retention characteristic with respect to the interlabial space.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide pads of the character described wherein the geometry of the cross section thereof is such that the axis of the combined anterior and posterior portions is relatively long whereas the transverse axis of the posterior portion is relatively short.
Still another object of this invention is to provide pads of the character described, wherein the cross section thereof may be of uniform dimensions along the length of the pad; or the cross section thereof may taper from one end to the other end of the pad. Further, one or both ends of the posterior portion of the pad may be sloped towards or away from the anterior portion.
Yet a further object of this invention is to provide pads of the character described, wherein the anterior portion of the pad is tapered along the length thereof, while the posterior portion remains of substantially uniform cross section along the length thereof.
Other objects of this invention will in part be obvious and in part hereinafter pointed out.